


Hit the pedal, I want you to rock me.

by Heyashes



Series: The Multifandom Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drabble Collection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.</p><p>Song: Rock Me, One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the pedal, I want you to rock me.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. One Direction and Sterek? Can't be good.

 

And Derek  understood why Stiles had insisted so much they had car sex: _dirty_ and _mind blowing_ were the adjectives to describe it (the fact that Stiles had also insisted that they parked his jeep on the beach to make it romantic was far beyond the point).

As he moved frantically inside Stiles, with the teen’s sinful mouth glued to his ear whispering dirty nonsenses and the jeep  rocking back and forth, Derek immediately understood.

 


End file.
